Let Her Go
by ohrere
Summary: Hanya sebuah songfict dari lagu Passenger - Let her go. It's KAISOO's FF. Jangan lupa review :d warning : GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO


**Ohrere Present**

"**Let Her Go"**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Luhan

**Pairing :**

KAISOO as Maincast

HUNHAN as supporting cast

**Warning :**

Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, typo yang bertebaran di mana – mana, OOC

**Summary :**

Ini merupakan songfict dari lagunya Passenger yang judulnya 'let her go'. Jadi buat readers, disaranin banget sambil ngedengerin lagunya pas baca. Biar dapet feelnya :D semua cerita ini murni milik author, Cuma cast-nya aja yang minjem sama SM hehe. Jalan ceritanya mungkin pasaran, but it's totally terinspirasi dari lagu favoritenya author ini.

Just, Enjoy Reading !

* * *

_**Well you only need the light, when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun, when it starts to snow**_

_**.**_

Suara hujan deras disertai dengan suara petir yang terus saja menggelegar dan berkilatan seperti cahaya menyilaukan, menimbulkan suasana dingin menusuk. Hujan terus saja turun membasahi bumi tanpa ampun semenjak kemarin. Menimbulkan jejak – jejak basah di setiap sudut Korea yang seakan tak pernah mati dari aktifitasnya.

Aroma obat – obatan menyeruak di setiap sisi ruangan. Membuat sesiapa saja yang menghirupnya merasa tak akan nyaman. Hanya terdengar bunyi – bunyian dari alat berbentuk segi empat yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Menampilkan sebuah grafik detak jantung seseorang yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Seakan tak akan pernah ada harapan untuk dirinya bangkit dan membuka matanya dari situ. Tubuhnya yang pucat seakan tidak ada lagi darah yang mengaliri kulit putihnya yang mungil. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari yeoja itu. tubuhnya seakan sudah terlalu lemah hanya untuk sekedar menarik dan membuang napas. Walaupun di hidungnya kini sudah terpasang selang oksigen yang diharap akan lebih memudahkannya. Namun seakan percuma.

Waktu yang terus saja berjalan semestinya, seakan tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Tiga orang anak manusia yang berada di depan ruangan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit, tetap betah dalam diamnya. Mereka larut dalam emosi yang mereka rasakan masing – masing. Terutama, seorang namja yang duduk dipinggir bangku putih khas rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khusus. Penampilannya sudah tidak karuan. Matanya yang masih basah karena sisa air mata yang entah sudah berapa kali terjatuh. Ia yang terlihat paling tersiksa di antara kedua orang temannya. Hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum, membuatnya penuh sesak dan terasa sulit bernapas.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu, Jong" ujar laki – laki berkulit pucat yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Laki – laki bernama Kim Jongin itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, seakan tidak ada lagi jiwa yang hidup di dalamnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tergenggam erat terasa basah karena bulir – bulir keringat dingin yang keluar. "Tidak, Hun. Aku akan tetap menunggunya disini"

"Kau tadi dengar sendiri kan, Jong. Dokter bilang, Kyungsoo belum bisa ditemui oleh siapapun saat ini" timpal seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping namja berkulit pucat tadi.

"aku hanya ingin disini menunggunya, Lu. Tidak ingin kemana – mana. Sudah cukup aku banyak meninggalkannya kemarin – kemarin" lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimatanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tanpa ada penekanan emosi di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah kalimat biasa, namun mereka tau, memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam bagi pengucapnya.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu sangat paham. Bahkan bila mereka berdua menyeret namja itu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempat itu. jongin adalah orang yang keras kepala. Namun tidak salah sepertinya melihat sikap jongin yang seperti ini. Ini merupakan sebuah pukulan telak yang seperti tengah menghukumnya sekarang.

Mereka memilih untuk kembali diam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Sembari kembali berdoa akan sebuah keajaiban Tuhan yang mungkin bisa datang kapan saja. Sebuah keajaiban yang dapat mengangkat mereka dari perasaan terpuruk dan pesimis. Harapan terus saja mereka gantungkan dengan tinggi. Harapan tentang yeoja yang sedang terbaring kritis di kamar rumah sakit itu akan segera bangun dan menyapa mereka dalam kehangatan. Ya, harapan akan selalu ada. Walaupun hanya sebatas, pengharapan. Bukankah Tuhan tidak pernah mengajarkan hambanya untuk berputus asa?

* * *

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

.

Jongin adalah seorang berandalan yang memiliki hobi sama seperti berandalan lainnya, bermain wanita, balap liar dan berkelahi. Hanya sebatas itu. tidak ada lain. Ia melakukan segala hal yang ingin dia lakukan dengan sesuka hati, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang lain. namun semuanya berubah, ketika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis mungil yang diselamatkannya dari kerumunan berandalan yang ingin memperkosanya. Seorang berandalan menyelamatkan seorang wanita? Kedengaran aneh memang. Biasanya jongin malah akan ikut untuk melecehkan wanita, namun semuanya berbeda ketika ia melihat mata bulat gadis mungil berambut hitam itu. ia seakan langsung masuk kedalam lubang tak kasat mata yang membuatnya ingin sekali melindungi gadis rapuh itu.

Semuanya memang banyak berubah ketika gadis itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan jongin. Mereka tinggal bersama sejak saat itu. Ternyata Kyungsoo merupakan seorang yatim piatu yang melarikan diri dari Panti Asuhan karena ibu asuhnya yang memperlakukannya jauh dari kata berprikemanusiaan. Mendengar hal tersebut, semakin membuat jongin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Jongin-ah, ireona. Aku sudah membuatkan _Gaeran Toast-U_ untuk sarapanmu" teriak Kyungsoo kepada Jongin yang masih terlelap di bawah selimutnya.

Jongin memang seorang pembangkang yang malas. Namun entah kenapa, dengan Kyungsoo dirinya seakan bisa menurut dengan mudahnya. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya lemas kearah dapur, dengan penampilan acak – acakan khas bangun tidur. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Namja itu memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya dengan posesif.

"Selamat pagi, eomma" ujar jongin sembari mengecup lembut pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Salah satu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah dilewatkannya setiap pagi. seakan ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri ketika melihat seorang wanita sudah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Terlebih karena wanita itu merupakan wanita yang amat dicintainya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, Jong. Aku akan menunggumu di Meja makan"

"arraseo, eomma" ujar jongin sambil sekali lagi mencium lembut pipi Kyungsoo lalu beranjak menghambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona malu mendengar panggilan Jongin. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai panggilan tersebut keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Panggilan itu membuat dirinya merasa telah memiliki Jongin seutuhnya.

.

Kekasih tampan Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sudah siap dengan sarapan paginya dan menunggu Jongin mengisi kursi di sebelahnya. Salah satu aktifitas rutin mereka setiap pagi. lelaki itu mengecup lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo sebelum ikut duduk di meja makan mereka.

"Kau akan kemana hari ini, soo?" Tanya jongin sambil memasukkan potongan _Gaeran Toast-U_ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan kekasihnya memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kenikmatannya. Membuatnya selalu bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki Kyungsoo dihidupnya dan membuat perutnya tidak banyak terisi oleh Ramen saja.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Luhan, Jongin-ah. Kemarin dia menawarkanku untuk memberi Les kepada adiknya. Aku terima saja. Lagipula, gaji nya sangat lumayan untuk membiayai kebutuhan kita berdua"

Jongin hanya mengangguk perlahan. Ia memang belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap untuk membiayai hidupnya dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun uangnya seakan tidak akan pernah habis karena kiriman dari orang tuanya yang sangat kaya raya tidak pernah putus. Namun di dalam dasar hatinya, jongin ingin sekali memiliki penghasilan pribadi untuk diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo agar yeojanya itu dapat mengatur kebutuhan mereka setiap bulan.

"Jongin-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat jongin melamun

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah. jam berapa kau akan berangkat? Biar aku antar"

"Jam 11 nanti. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku Jongin-ah. aku bisa pergi sendiri" ujar kyungsoo. Ia memang tidak terbiasa untuk merepotkan jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Namun justru hal itu membuat jongin sedikit merasa Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkannya.

"tidak ada penolakan, Kyungsoo-ah. Lagipula aku akan kerumah Sehun nanti, jadi sekalian saja" ujar jongin

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk lembut. Bahkan hanya melalui sebuah pandangan mata, semua orang dapat mengetahui bahwa sepasang namja dan yeoja ini sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

Jongin menghentikan perjalanannya dengan Sehun ke sebuah café kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mereka berdua merupakan sepasang sahabat semenjak kecil. Sehun juga merupakan seorang pembalap liar seperti Jongin dulunya. Namun, dirinya melakukan hal tersebut hanya sebatas hobi. Dan ketika dirinya sekarang sudah memiliki seorang yeoja yang menemaninya, sehun sudah jarang sekali melajukan motor balapnya di lintasan sirkuit balap liar biasanya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan, jong. Kemana kyungsoo?" Tanya sehun sembari menulis pesanannya dan memberikan kepada pelayan café

"dia barusan ku antar kerumah yeojamu. Kyungsoo memberikan les private pada adiknya Luhan"

"oh, aku tau. Luhan sudah bercerita padaku" jawab sehun santai.

"sehun-ah, apa kau memiliki sebuah lowongan pekerjaan? Aku ingin bekerja."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa betul yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin sang berandalan?

"Kau tidak salah, jong?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin menafkahi Kyungsoo dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri" jawab jongin tulus.

Sehun melengkungkan senyumannya dengan sempurna. Ia baru kali ini melihat sahabatnya begitu tulus mencintai seorang yeoja.

"kenapa tidak kau ambil saja posisi CEO yang menjadi hak di keluargamu, huh?" Tanya sehun

Jongin terkekeh kecil, sambil meraih Cappuccino hangat dihadapannya yang barusan dihidangkan oleh pelayan.

"aku tidak ingin bergantung pada kedua orang tuaku, sehun-ah. sudah cukup mereka menafkahiku semenjak aku lahir" jawab jongin.

Sehun lagi – lagi dibuat terheran – heran oleh sikap jongin. Kehadiran kyungsoo dalam hidup jongin sepertinya sudah menghapus berbagai tinta hitam di hati jongin. Semua perbuatannya seakan sangat tulus dan penuh cinta. Sisi yang baru sehun ketahui setelah selama ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlibat sebuah pembicaraan santai dengan sehun yang berjanji akan memberinya pekerjaan di kantor miliknya sendiri. Waktu terus berjalan, dan tidak terasa telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"aku pulang dulu, sehun-ah. kyungsoo pasti sudah menungguku dirumah" ujar jongin seraya meraih kunci motornya.

"baiklah, aku juga kalau begitu. Kau hati – hatilah, Jongin-ah" ujar sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Entah kenapa, jongin seakan tidak betah untuk berlama – lama berada di luar rumah ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di rumah. Jongin sangat menyukai saat – saat dimana dirinya akan disambut oleh senyuman manis kyungsoo yang dengan setia akan menunggunya di sofa apartemen mereka sampai Jongin pulang. Sebuah hal yang tentu saja baru saja jongin rasakan semenjak adanya kyungsoo di hidupnya.

* * *

_**Starring at the bottom of your glass**_

_**Hopping one day you will make a dream last**_

_**The dreams come slow and goes so fast**_

.

Bayang – bayangan tetesan air mata kyungsoo ketika dirinya meninggalkannya terus menari – nari dengan indah di pikiran Jongin. Bayangan yang seakan membuatnya ingin berteriak marah, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan menyesali kejadian yang ada. Ia bahkan terlalu bodoh hanya untuk menahan ego nya. Terlalu bengis untuk memaksakan setiap kehendak yang ia inginkan dengan orang yang sebetulnya sangat dicintainya.

Jongin terus saja menatap kosong pada sebuah kaca tembus pandang yang ada pada pintu kamar rumah sakit. Dan melihat yeoja yang teramat dicintainya masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya disana. Ia meraba – raba kaca itu, seakan dirinya bisa memegang tubuh yeojanya dari tempat ia berdiri. Walaupun kenyataannya, jongin hanya dapat melihat ujung kakinya saja.

"Jong.." panggil sehun kepada jongin

Namun namja itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, ia masih saja terus menatap kosong ke dalam kaca tersebut. meraba tubuh kekasihnya dalam diam, dan terus saja melantunkan doa agar kekasihnya dapat segera bangun memeluknya. Menepati janji mereka untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

"Kau harus makan, Jong. Aku sudah membawakan makan siang untukmu" ujar Luhan sambil menyerahkan bungkusan makanan siap saji yang terlebih dahulu dibelinya bersama sehun di perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit.

Sehun tidak menyerah, ia merangkul tubuh sahabatnya yang seakan sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi itu. "Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut sakit, jongin-ah.." salah satu ide cemerlang dengan memasukkan nama kyungsoo di dalamnya, membuat Sehun berhasil membujuk Jongin untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya yang masih kosong semenjak kemarin.

Mereka bertiga duduk di dalam sebuah cafeteria yang berada di dalam rumah sakit. Dengan sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk memperhatikan Jongin memakan makanannya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"kalian tidak ikut makan?"

"aku sudah makan bersama Luhan sebelum kesini" jawab sehun

Jongin kemudian meneruskan makan siangnya dalam diam. Lidahnya terasa hambar. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengecap rasa apapun dari makanan yang ia makan. Seakan percuma saja ia memasukkan makanan ini ke dalam perutnya. Sedangkan pikirannya masih saja terus tertuju pada kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini belum menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan sadar dan membuka matanya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Keadaan jongin memang sangat berantakan. Sehun dan luhan bahkan sangat paham. Inilah sisi terburuk dari Jongin. Ia seakan tengah terjatuh dalam jurang kehidupan paling dalam ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo –orang yang dicintainya- terkulai lemah. Apalagi itu, karena dirinya.

* * *

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

_**Maybe one day you will make a dream last**_

_**The dreams come slow and goes so fast**_

.

Jongin memainkan rambut hitam kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas terlebih dahulu. Matanya dengan teliti menyusuri setiap sudut wajah kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan damai di dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mensyukuri, betapa beruntungnya dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya yang mungkin akan terasa sangat singkat. Geliat tubuh kyungsoo membuat jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya, takut mengganggu tidur dari yeoja mungilnya tersebut. namun ternyata, yeoja itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jongin dan membuat namja itu kembali tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo, lalu kedua kelopak matanya dan terakhir bibir Kyungsoo yang selalu menajdi candunya.

"saranghae, baby. Jeongmal saranghae.." ucap Jongin kepada kyungsoo lalu ikut mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menutup matanya.

Suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira ketika bisa melihat yeoja yang teramat dicintainya saat akan menutup hari. Dan kembali melihatnya saat dunia mulai berganti waktu dan menjadi orang pertama yang memandanginya sebelum matahari sempat menyapa mereka.

.

Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan jongin bekerja pada perusahaan Sehun. tidak banyak hal yang berarti. Masih ada kyungsoo yang akan menunggunya dengan setia dirumah. Dan kehidupannya masih berjalan baik seperti biasanya. Namun entah kenapa semua terasa sangat hambar, seperti tidak ada tantangan dalam hidup jongin. Sepertinya jiwanya yang dulu sedikit demi sedikit telah kembali.

Sikapnya yang buruk mulai ia tunjukkan. Ia kembali mulai malas untuk bekerja. Parahnya, jongin akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat ketika sampai di rumah. Dan tentu saja itu membuat kyungsoo sangat khawatir. Kyungsoo sering memohon kepada jongin agar namja itu tidak sering mabuk – mabukan diluar dan memperhatikan kesehatannya. Minuman itu tidak akan baik bagi tubuh jongin. Namun, yang didapat kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah bentakan marah dari Jongin. Ia pun tak segan – segan untuk menampar pipi Kyungsoo ketika emosinya sudah benar – benar naik.

Jongin yang dulu sudah kembali. Ia kembali menjadi manusia bengis tak berprikemanusiaan. Ia kembali meniduri setiap wanita yang diinginkannya. Ia menghambur – hamburkan uang hanya untuk minum – minuman keras dan menyewa kamar untuk ditidurinya bersama perempuan sewaannya. Kyungsoo bukan tidak tahu, ia bahkan sudah menyaksikan semuanya sendiri. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti jongin ketika namja itu pulang kerja. Dan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jongin masuk ke dalam sebuah Pub dan keluar bersama dengn seorang wanita sexy.

Bukan tak remuk hati kyungsoo saat melihatnya. Air matanya yang ia tahan selama ini mengalir begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak, namja yang teramat sangat dicintainya tega menghianatinya. Namun kyungsoo selalu berusaha menutupinya dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan perlakuan buruk jongin kepada Luhan maupun sehun. kyungsoo teramat menjaga nama baik Jongin. Karena bagimanapun, jongin adalah kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya. Terlebih karena kyungsoo merasa jongin sudah banyak membantu dirinya semenjak kejadian yang waktu itu ia alami. Sehingga dirinya merasa, sebagai kekasih, sudah sepantasnyalah dirinya menjaga dan menyimpan rapat – rapat aib di dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya untuk mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo merupakan yeoja yang sangat kuat. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan tangisannya di depan jongin. Ia selalu menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya ketika jongin tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin jongin bertambah emosi ketika melihat tangisan kyungsoo seperti seorang yeoja lemah yang meminta belas kasihan. Ia tidak ingin hal itu.

Setiap harinya, kyungsoo dengan sabar menunggui jongin pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan membopongnya ke kamar, melepas sepatu jongin dan mengganti pakaiannya agar namja itu dapat tertidur dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbuat banyak memang ketika mengetahui jongin sering meniduri wanita lain, namun setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa bahagia ketika Jongin akan tetap pulang walaupun itu sudah larut malam. Sehingga bagi kyungsoo, sejauh apapun jongin 'bermain' selama ia masih ingat 'rumahnya', tidak apa. Itu sudah membuat kyungsoo cukup bahagia dan membuat hatinya sedikit tegar menghadapi sikap jongin kepadanya.

.

Hari ini, kyungsoo terlihat sangat lemas dan pucat. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menandakan sudah banyak hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa tidur yang cukup. Semua hal ini dikarenakan dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum Jongin sampai dirumah. Kyungsoo akan tetap menunggunya walaupun sampai larut malam. Alhasil, kondisi tubuhnya yang rapuh tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia demam.

"Kyungsoo !" teriak jongin dari dalam kamar. Kyungsoo yang memang sengaja tidur di sofa karena tidak ingin mengganggu jongin, langsung bergegas bangun. Ia tergopoh – gopoh menghampiri Jongin yang berada di kamarnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Kau simpan dimana, _wearpack_-ku?" Tanya jongin sambil menghambur – hambur isi lemari mereka.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar kata _wearpack_, jangan bilang jongin akan kembali melakukan balapan liar?

"Un.. untuk apa, Jongin-ah?" Tanya kyungsoo hati – hati

"aku bertanya padamu. Tidak udah balik bertanya !" bentak Jongin yang membuat nyali kyungsoo menciut. Ia tidak berani memandangi wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. ia memilih untuk mengambil sebuah _wearpack_ milik jongin yang ia simpan di dalam kotak di bawah tempat tidur mereka dan menyerahkannya.

Jongin merampas dengan kasar _wearpack_ itu lalu bergegas keluar kamar, namun lengannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu Jongin-ah, kau mau apa?" tanyanya

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan!" bentak jongin kasar. Namun kyungsoo tetap bersikeras memegang lengan jongin.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau tidak boleh balapan lagi, jongin-ah!" ujar kyungsoo

PLAK

Jongin menampar keras pipi kyungsoo. Matanya berkilat – kilat penuh amarah. Sedangkan kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang kini gugur. Ia menangis. Tidak, seharusnya dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Jongin.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku sedikitpun !" bentak jongin

Kyungsoo terisak, ia meluruhkan dirinya untuk bersimpuh di kaki jongin, "Maafkan aku Jongin-ah, aku berjanji tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun. Asal jangan balapan liar, Jong. Itu sangat berbahaya" ujar kyungsoo sambil memegangi kaki Jongin

Lelaki itu menghentakkan kakinya sehingga membuat kyungsoo terjungkal kebelakang. "tau apa kau? Huh? Kau tidak tau apa – apa!"

Kyungsoo menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan memandang wajah jongin, walaupun sambil terisak. "Tolong dengarkan aku, untuk sekali ini saja Jongin-ah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mengencani setiap wanita diluar sana, sakitnya masih bisa ku tahan. Tapi jangan melakukan balapan liar. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan sakitnya ketika kau terluka. Itu berbahaya jongin-ah.. jebal.." mohon kyungsoo

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kyung! Kau tidak perlu mengaturku untuk melakukan hal yang boleh atau tidak boleh kulakukan. Mulai sekarang, urusi saja dirimu sendiri !"

BLAM

Pintu apartemen itupun tertutup dengan keras. Jongin keluar dengan membanting pintu. Menyisakan kyungsoo yang masih terisak di dalamnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat jongin kenapa – napa.

Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon sehun.

"_yeoboseyo.."_

"sehun-ah.. " ujar kyungsoo

"_ada apa kyungsoo-ah? kenapa suaramu bergetar? Kau menangis?"_

"an.. antarkan aku ketempat Jongin biasa melakukan balapan liar, sekarang. Tolong sehun-ah" pinta kyungsoo sembari terisak

"_hah? Oke – oke. Kau tunggu di apartemenmu, aku akan menjemputmu Kyung."_

"gomawo, sehun-ah.."

Kemudian sambungan pun terputus. Kyungsoo membersihkan sisa air matanya. Membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia berniat untuk menunggu sehun di sebrang jalan agar lebih cepat. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemas, kyungsoo berusaha untuk kuat. Kepalanya yang berat sedari tadi ia pegangi sembari terus berjalan untuk menyebrang jalan. Entah kenapa, matanya sangat silau, kepalanya terasa berputar – putar dan kakinya terasa gemetar.

BRAKKK

Tubuh kyungsoo terlempar keras kearah trotoar ketika sebuah mobil menghantamnya. Darah mulai berceceran dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Orang – orang yang melihat kejadin tersebut langsung mengerumuni kyungsoo. Yeoja itu terlihat semakin melemah keadaannya. Terakhir kali yang kyungsoo lihat hanyalah sebuah cahaya matahari menyilaukan di matanya.

"Jongin-ah…"

* * *

_**Starring at the ceiling in the dark**_

_**Some ol' empty feeling in your heart**_

_**Love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

_._

Jongin terus – terusan menatap hampa pada ruangan sempit, tempat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah. Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh untuk menyadari betapa kyungsoo mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya. sebut saja dirinya brengsek, bajingan atau apalah itu. ia memang seburuk itu sehingga bisa membuat orang yang dicintainya menderita karenanya.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Jongin sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Seminggu tanpa ada kemajuan apapun, membuat dokter menyerahkan segalanya pada keajaiban Tuhan. Dan jongin tentu saja masih belum kehilangan harapannya. Ia masih terus saja menggumamkan doa untuk kekasihnya. Ia mendekati tubuh kyungsoo yang semakin pucat. Tak terasa, air matapun jatuh dengan sendirinya di pipi jongin. Namja itu menyentuh tangan mungil kyungsoo yang terasa dingin.

Jongin duduk di samping kyungsoo sambil mengelus dan menempelkan tangan kyungsoo pada pipinya. Ia teramat merindukan kyungsoo. Tangan inilah yang dulu selalu menciptakan masakan nikmat untuknya, tangan inilah yang dulu merawatnya ketika dirinya jatuh sakit, tangan kyungsoo, tangan seorang malaikat dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan luhan dan sehun hanya berada dibelakang mereka, tidak berani mendekat. Luhan bahkan sudah terisak duluan dalam pelukan sehun ketika melihat keadaan kyungsoo dari dekat.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. bangunlah.. apa kau tidak lelah tertidur seperti itu?" ucap jongin sambil terisak. Namun berusaha tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun, tidak ada suara apapun. Kecuali isakan jongin dan suara dari benda persegi panjang itu.

"Ireona kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak ingin menepati janjimu padaku. Hmm?" ujar jongin masih diiringi dengan tangisannya.

"mianhe kyungsoo-ah, mianhe.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku berjanji setelah kau bangun nanti, aku akan terus menjagamu. Aku akan menjadi jonginmu yang dulu, kyung. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Tapi, kau harus bangun Kyung. Harus.. kita sudah berjanji untuk melalui hidup ini bersama – sama. Aku.. aku-"

Jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang semakin kecil. Dirinya seakan tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi panjang dari benda persegi panjang tersebut. bunyi memekakkan telinga dan menampilkan garis lurus yang panjang di layarnya.

Kyungsoo sudah pergi, selamanya.

Jongin meronta – ronta ketika dokter datang untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo. Dan bahkan jongin sempat ingin memukul wajah dokter tersebut ketika dirinya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah meninggal dan dokter tidak bisa menyelematkannya. Untungnya sehun bisa menahan tubuh jongin yang bergerak secara brutal. Tangisan mereka pun pecah. Semuanya berkabung.

Setelah emosinya mereda, jongin kembali membuka selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Menampilkan wajah kyungsoo yang sudah terpejam dengan sempurna. Bibirnya sekilas terlihat seperti seorang yang tersenyum dalam damai. Jongin kembali terisak.

"Kenapa kau menghukumku seberat ini, kyung? Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf langsung padamu. Kenapa kau pergi…" ujar jongin dalam isakannya

"apa kau tidak mencintaiku, sehingga kau tega meninggalkanku seperti ini? Aku bahkan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi kan kyungsoo, bangunlah… kau tidak perlu takut lagi padaku" ujar jongin seraya mengguncang – guncang tubuh kyungsoo.

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menghampiri jongin dan menahan tangan jongin.

"sudahlah jong, ikhlaskan Kyungsoo…" ujar sehun

"Iya, jongin-ah.. kyungsoo pasti sudah memafkanmu.. bukankah dia seorang pemaaf?" Timpal Luhan

"tapi, dia meninggalkanku. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Kalian tahu, aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpanya.." ujar jongin sambil kembali ingin meronta namun ditahan oleh sehun.

Namja itu kembali menangis. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia baru merasakan kehilangan yang sebenarnya. Bagai sebuah bom atom yang meledak – ledak dan membuat jantungnya ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Ia menyesali semuanya. Menyesali ia tidak meninggalkan sebuah kesan yang baik ketika Kyungsoo masih membuka matanya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi kyungsoo. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang namja. Ia merasa dirinya kotor dan tidak berguna.

* * *

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But to never to touch and never to keep**_

_**Because you loved her to much**_

_**And you dive too deep**_

.

Jongin hanya mampu menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa separuh jiwanya sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya. Aroma vanilla yang menyeruak seisi kamar seakan terus membuat jongin terngiang akan kyungsoo. Wangi khas yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

Ini bukan 10 hari yang menyenangkan. Ini hanya 10 hari yang membuat harapannya semakin lama semakin meredup. Tak ada lagi Kyungsoo di hidupnya. Ia masih menggantungkan harapannya kemarin karena masih melihat kyungsoo dihadapannya. Namun sekarang, harapan itu serasa pudar setiap detiknya, karena yeoja itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Apalagi yang akan di harapkan oleh Jongin.

Jongin menyesali setiap perbuatan yang ia lakukan di jam – jam terakhir pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sempat menampar yeoja itu dengan tangan kotornya. Bukannya malah merengkuh dan mengelap air mata kyungsoo. Ia malah dengan kurang ajarnya tidak mengindahkan perkataan kyungsoo yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Ingin sekali jongin menjatuhkan dirinya agar ia bisa segera menemui gadisnya tersebut di kehidupan selanjutnya. Namun, apa jongin yakin kyungsoo masih mau menemuinya?

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa jongin lakukan. Ia memang bisa melihat foto – foto kenangannya bersama kyungsoo. Di foto itu terlihat kyungsoo sedang tertidur lelap di samping jongin. Gambar itu sengaja di abadikan jongin ketika pertama kali mereka tidur bersama. Wajah damai yang selalu menenangkan hati jongin ketika amarah sedang menguasainya. Wajah yang selalu dirindukannya.

Ia kemudian beralih memandangi sisi kasur sebelahnya yang terlihat kosong dan rapi. Si empunya memang sudah tiada. Jongin memang masih bisa merasakan berkas – berkas kehangatan kyungsoo di sampingnya, namun ia sudah tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Karena Kyungsoo sudah benar – benar tiada.

* * *

_**Only now your lover when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go…**_

_._

Dan jongin harus benar – benar bisa bangun dalam harapannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo kembali membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Melihat kyungsoo memasakkan makanan nikmat di dapurnya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang merengkuhnya. Dan melihat wajah damai kyungsoo terakhir kali di saat hari berganti dan pertama kali saat hari dimulai.

Nisan berwarna putih menyadarkan jongin bahwa kyungsoo benar – benar sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia. Semua seakan terasa sangat jelas ketika jongin merasa dirinya terjatuh pada tempat paling gelap. Gundukan tanah itu membuatnya tersadar, ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segenap hatinya. Ia mencintai yeoja yang juga mencintai dirinya dan memperlakukan dirinya secara istimewa.

Yeoja yang paling memahami dirinya bahkan dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Jongin baru menyadarinya setelah Kyungsoo tiada. Setelah tubuh jiwa Kyungsoo meninggalkan raganya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Itu sebabnya, hendaknya setiap manusia menjaga setiap apa yang mereka punya dengan segenap kemampuan sebelum Tuhan kembali mengambilnya.

"Pergilah dengan tenang Kyungsoo-ah. aku merelakanmmu…"

Jongin mengecup lembut nisan itu. ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan nisan itu dengan perasaan lega. Ini memang harus dia lakukan. Ia bukan sudah tidak mencintai kyungsoo lagi, namun karena dirinya teramat menyayangi Kyungsoo ia merelakan dirinya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan tenang dan tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untuk yeoja itu.

Sebuah harapan baru tercipta di diri Jongin. Akan ada Kyungsoo lain yang akan dijaga dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Dengan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang sudah baca :D Mianhe yaa kalo engga berasa Angst nya. Huhu jangan lupa ninggalin unek – unek kalian di kolom review ne? :p Don't be a siders ! hargai setiap author yang menulis karya mereka dengan ngasih review. **

**Oh ya, buat readers yang nyaranin couple lain, mianhe author lebih milih Kaisoo kali ini. Soalnya kayaknya lebih ngefeel aja kalo buat mereka berdua. Hihi makasih buat readers yang sudah ngusulin. And see you in the other Fanfcition ! :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
